SPC01
is the first episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Aphrodite is presiding over a concert before the people of Major Land with all sorts of things plying in a huge stadium. She explains about the Legendary Score and the Melody of Happiness contained within and syas that it's sung once a year. Then Aphrodite introduces Hummy as the one who will sing the score and tells Hummy to be carefull or all the notes may escape. Right before Hummy starts singing Mephisto shows up and steals the score and rewrites it into the melody of tragedy. Aphrodite comments this will do him no good without a songstress but then Siren walks in and starts to sing the sad tune. To put a stop to this Aphrodite calls out all the notes and scatters them to the four winds tells them to hind themselves. She then gives Hummy the Fairy Tones and sends her to earth to find the notes and Pretty Cure. Meanwhile on earth Houjou Hibiki introduces herself while playing Soccer and comments that she's good at all sports and doesn't really belong to any clubs and likes to eat sweets. Minamino Kanade also introduces herself and says that she likes making sweets and gets good grades while she bakes a cake. Kanade and her friends are sitting at a table eating the cake she just baked while Hibiki sneaks up and grabs a piece from the end of the table. The two girls get in a big argument with Hibiki storming off. Kanade's friends comment that it alwys seems to be like this and that the two girls were friends before. Hibiki heads to an old concert hall where she used to hang out with Kanade and wonders how things got this bad and secretly wishes they could be like they used to. She remembers part of the old days and checks the Pinao and then Siren shows up in human form and initially introduces herself as Elen before jumping down and changing into her cat form which freaks out Hibiki. Hibiki then runs outside and finds Hummy with the fairy tones. Siren argues with Hummy abit and calls out the trio of Falsetto just as Kanade shows up caring an old record that holds memories with both girls. Kanade winders why Hibiki is here and slighly freaks out at Hummy talking. Siren then notices that both girls have a G cleff in their hearts and along with the Trio of Falsetto try to steal them unsuccessfully. Siren then spots one of the notes form the legendary score on Kanade's record and uses a negatone to turn the record into a monster. Agreeing to get the record back the G Cleffs come out of their hearts and become transformation items and the girls transform to fight the monster. Major Events *Mephisto steals the legendary score *The Notes of the Legendary Score are scattered to the four winds *Houjou Hibiki and Minamino Kanade become Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody for the first time Characters Aphrodite Hummy Siren Mephisto Houjou Hibiki Minamino Kanade Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes